


【伽小】Kiss or Sex

by Tyche_nine



Category: KC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyche_nine/pseuds/Tyche_nine
Summary: 【伽小/R】 Kiss or Sex涉及cp：伽小（黑组）字数：5731Warning：黑组，R向，道具play有，身体束缚有，dirty talk有，半强制性爱有。
Kudos: 43





	【伽小】Kiss or Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 【伽小/R】 Kiss or Sex  
涉及cp：伽小（黑组）  
字数：5731  
Warning：黑组，R向，道具play有，身体束缚有，dirty talk有，半强制性爱有。

00.

尚且年幼的狼人的初次发情期总是来得突然的、是完全不给人机会预先准备的，甜到发腻的味骤然的爆发——尤甚是在公共场合时——总是让人难堪的。

该死 ……Careful一拳落在卫生间隔间的墙上，发出声巨大的蒙响。好在是发情期的狼人没什么力气，不然这墙恐是要报废了。

他该庆幸他恰好离开了会场清静清静么？连耳朵都被涌动的情潮激得耷拉下来的狼人着实是无心在卫生间熬过整个发情期，便是在走廊以狼人独有的尖利的爪抵着服务生的脖颈命他给自己搞个房卡来——开什么玩笑,他这副模样看起来哪儿像能亲自到前台开房间的？

“先生，您还好吗？”他迷糊中听见服务生这么问他，“这可是很危险的。”

诚然来说，首次发情的狼人脑袋并没有多清明，但他仍然记着那被他称作「服务生」的男人将他带入了房间里、按倒在门板上、由脖颈而下地落下亲吻，揉搓着他的耳进入他。

“当然，先生，您可以命令我，让我慢一些或是轻一些——您可以尽管命令——但我不一定会听。”

男人舔舐着他的锁骨与尖利的撩牙，大开大合地操弄着年幼的狼人——甚至射在了里面。

01.

那之后过了多久……？半年？还是更久？Careful倒是记不太清是多久前了——但他清楚的记得那个无数次贯穿他的男人的模样。

“Kalo.”留着莹蓝长发的男人面上噙着笑，朝Careful伸出手来，“看起来您还记得我？”

“噢？原来你们认识啊。”介绍两人认识的夫人笑道，“那是我干得多余了。”

“怎么会呢，夫人，”Kalo浅笑着，“一面之缘而已，算不上认识。”

——负距离的一面之缘？Careful竖起耳，落在Kalo身上的目光利了不少，和他共舞？别开玩笑了！Careful万般不乐意地在那位女士的劝说下将手搭在了吸血鬼白的毫无血色的手上。

“不打算告诉我名字吗？小鬼。”Kalo挽着警惕地竖着耳的狼人的手，揽着他的窄腰进入舞池。

在这儿，男性吸血鬼与男性狼人的组合倒并不算少，只不过像Careful这种未戴着「项圈」的狼人并不多。

“我不打算戴上你的「项圈」。”Careful并非对那位夫人的目的不明确——她无非是瞧上他还未归属于哪位吸血鬼，打算让他成为Kalo的「所有物」罢了——Careful对此厌恶至极，尽管他知道在场的多数的狼人都是自愿戴上「项圈」成为他人的「所有物」的。

——他可没这个打算。

真该死，他就不该过来。Careful不耐地砸舌，空气中过分浓郁的香气惹得嗅觉极强的狼人可是难受得很。

“别误会，小鬼。”Kalo凑近狼人敏感的耳根，“我可没那个打算。”

“那就离我远点。”Careful目光冷了几分，威胁性地冲他亮出了尖利的獠牙。

“Hey，easy easy.”Kalo就着舞蹈动作一引便将Carefu搂在怀里，“熏得很难受？”

“香味浓度太高。”Careful这次倒也没推开他——比起会场内熏人的香味，Kalo身上淡淡的香味可是好闻得很。

“做吗？”

Kalo毫无缘由的一句话惹得向来思维迅捷的狼人都微愣了下：“什……”

“原来你没注意到？”Kalo挑眉，“你的发情期到了，小鬼。”

02.

“你倒是对我的发情期很清楚？”Careful警惕地瞪着环着自己腰身的吸血鬼，“放开，我可没说过要和你做。”

“事实上……我对你的敏感点也很清楚。”吸血鬼扬起嘴角，张口含上狼人的耳尖，感受到人的的颤抖又变本加厉地去舔舐他的耳根处。

“放开我！”Careful一把推开Kalo，发情期的狼人没了可搀扶的物便是骤然失了些力，脚下一个踉跄险些摔倒，却是被Kalo一把又揽入怀中。Careful感受到手腕处一凉，旋即便是被束缚的压迫感，“你他妈的——”

话未说完便被莹蓝发的吸血鬼连带着发情期无可抑制的喘息一并吞入了腹中。

“安分些吧，小鬼。”

“……Bastard.”

“Yes，I am.”

03.

“放轻松，小鬼。”Kalo以一指为 Careful做着开拓——饶是发情期的狼人，后边也仍是干涩紧致得很。他的动作轻得很，是生怕弄疼了Careful的。

“操……闭嘴。”

Kalo抽出那一指节，单手环抱着年幼的狼人的腰身，另一手则伸手去拉开了床头的小抽屉，从里边摸出来个小道具。

诚然来讲，Careful不大乐意性事，除了初次发情以外的发情期几乎均是可怜巴巴地靠着泡冷水熬过的，连自慰都不曾有过，自是不认得这玩意儿的，可放在这会儿，这小玩意儿是拿来做什么的便是显而易见了。

“什么……？”

“跳蛋。”Kalo对这么个年幼的狼人倒也直言不讳，不等人再说些什么，他便将那跳蛋涂了润滑送入人内里。

“唔啊——？！”Careful被骤然进入的那小玩意儿激得一阵酥麻，异物进入体内的感觉并不大好受，是颇有些怪异和不适应的，便是摸索着握住了意图让跳蛋往更里边去的Kalo手腕，“混蛋吸血鬼……”他的声微颤着，携着些情欲的喘息，“拿出去……”

狼人灵敏的听力让他注意到细微的按下按钮的声，却是还未赶得及问是什么便被内里小玩具突然间的震动惹得溢出些生理性泪水来。

“唔嗯……”年幼的狼人羞于自己发出的声，张口咬上Kalo的肩头。他能感受到后边在这样的刺激下不受控地收缩着，将跳蛋吞得更深。

——这真是糟透了。

“看起来你很喜欢。”Kalo扬了扬唇角，干脆地将频率调到最高档位后便随手将遥控器丢开了。吸血鬼的自愈能力向来强得很，饶是狼人的惊人咬合力对他而言也构不成任何威胁——不过Careful倒也并未发了狠地落口，连獠牙都未露出。

Kalo伸手又将跳蛋往里推了些，却是始终未寻得他想寻得的那一点：“敏感点够深的啊，小鬼。”

“闭嘴！”Careful威胁性地从喉中发出些野兽低吼般的声来。

大抵是欺负够了，Kalo不紧不慢地抽出跳蛋，有意地让跳蛋摩擦过每一处内壁。

妈的……真是有够恶劣的。Careful死咬着下唇抑制着喘息与不时地溢出唇齿间的呻吟：“你的阴茎他妈的报废了吗？！”

Careful话音刚落下便觉着眼前光景骤然变了，被按倒在床上的狼人连原本耷拉着的耳也警惕地微立起了些。

“试试看不就知道了？”吸血鬼张口落在狼人纤细修长的脖颈上，以吸血鬼独有的尖牙刺破那儿的肌肤，倒是未吸食多少，只是浅浅的尝了口——他可不希望性爱中的对方因为贫血而昏过去。

“你——唔啊！”

Kalo毫无预兆的骤然进入惹得年幼的狼人几乎是条件反射地便向后逃去脱离吸血鬼的阴茎，却是被Kalo轻轻一牵引便又钉在了人的性器上。Kalo没打算像首次那样将这年幼的狼人按在床板上或是墙上发狠地大开大合地操弄，他替Careful拆了手上的束缚，一把将人揽入怀里。

“呜——！”饶是先前早便用跳蛋做过开拓，可Kalo的东西哪里是可以和那小玩具相提并论的？生理性的泪水不住地流落的小家伙刚解了束缚便伸手去揽Kalo的脖颈，“混蛋吸血鬼……”

太大了啊……

——这种抱怨Careful定是说不出口的，他耳朵又耷拉了下来，身后被冷落已久的毛茸茸的尾巴也垂着，却是小幅度地轻摆着，颇有几分可怜巴巴的意味。

“我动了？”

“等——唔啊！你他妈的、哈啊……”他能感受到并不是每次抽插都是到最里面再几乎整个抽出的——正是这样才更令人难耐得很，更深处的内壁收缩着却是总等不到满足——当真是难受。

Kalo熟知他内里的每一个敏感点，几乎每次的深入都准确地撞在敏感点之上。

年幼的狼人也不知是哪儿来的力气，一个狠推便将Kalo推倒在床上，他双手撑着Kalo的小腹：“——谁会让你一直掌握主权啊！”他腿上没什么力气，这一体位时Kalo的东西又进得更深，每一次的起身再坐下去几乎是要他用尽全力的。

“嘶……小鬼，我来怎么样？”这么一闹难耐的便不止是Careful了，小家伙的动作慢，却是夹得紧，他倒真担心人没动几下就给自己夹射了，那可太丢人了。

“哈啊……闭嘴。”

Fine，被拒绝了。Kalo倒也没再坚持，只是伸手去抓上了人身后沾了些液体的尾巴，刚触碰到尾巴尖端便是感受到Careful整个人都颤了下，往上一直摸索到尾根处时这小家伙便整个人又失力地趴伏在了Kalo身上。

“松、唔嗯……松手！别碰我尾巴！”Careful顾不得人在自己胸口揉搓的另一手，抬手拍了去Kalo握着自己尾巴的手。

“噢——？”Kalo扬起眉毛，抬手便将Careful整个翻转过来，他以单手将人双手扣住，一面操弄一面劣性地抓着他的尾巴根，“尾巴根也是敏感点吗？小鬼，你们狼人可真是色情阿——还是说只有你这样？”

“唔啊！闭、哈啊……闭嘴！”Careful的话被Kalo冲撞得支离破碎，声音里携上了些哭腔，“松手！”

“回答我，小鬼。”Kalo流氓意味十足地又揉搓了下人的尾巴。

“狼人的尾巴、唔啊……有、嗯……有交配、唔、交配的意思……不能碰……”他的声越说越小，原本扬起的脑袋也埋进了手臂中，耳朵也羞耻地耷拉下来，“够了吧！松手！”

“我们不就在交配？”Kalo又揉了下手感极好的尾巴才松了手，“你们狼人的交配难道有什么不一样的地方？”

“闭嘴……”

“不告诉我？”Kalo又去揉了把尾巴，且是加大了些力道和速度操弄。

“……生殖腔！”

“噢？你们狼人还有生殖腔？”这倒是个新知识，他还是第一次听说这一名词，“那你有么？小鬼。”

Careful没回应，Kalo便是了然了：“你也有啊——”  
“那我之前射进来了……不好意思啊。”

“混蛋……”  
一边操一边说不好意思根本他妈的一点抱歉的意思都没有！

他不打算告诉Kalo狼人生殖腔的具体位置——尽管他的每一次深入几乎都顶进了生殖腔内。

“噢——那这里就是生殖腔的入口，对么？”Kalo劣性地拿性器戳弄了下一处不大一样的内壁，如愿以偿地收获了Careful未抑制住的一声呻吟，“看来是。”

Kalo倒并未再深入生殖腔内，只是在生殖腔外的他的敏感点之上冲撞着——他没打算做得这么过头。

“唔？”大抵是察觉到Kalo的有意克制，年幼的狼人回过头来瞧他，“怎么了……？”

“难不成你打算给我生个小崽子吗？小鬼。”进入过生殖腔便是深知那处的令人向往，那可当真是每一个操着狼人的人的温柔乡一般的存在，他都好奇到底是什么让他有这么大的毅力坚持着没再进入生殖腔——且是拔出来射在了人的两腿间，“你才多大。”

“你他妈的操完了才开始演柔情？？”Careful咬牙切齿，“操我的时候怎么没想到我多大？！”  
“别他妈把我和女人混为一谈！”

他恼火于Kalo突然的温柔，把这当作是Kalo对他的怜悯——开什么玩笑！他有什么需要被怜悯的！

“你为什么一直没戴上「项圈」？像你这样漂亮的小鬼应该有大批人争着抢着要。”  
“你却选择了我？”Kalo按着他的手又一次进入他。

“操！选择？！”Careful烦躁地试着挣脱了下Kalo的束缚，骂了句脏，这他妈的分明就是强迫！

“讨厌？”他松了手。

“怎么可能会喜欢！”Careful突然有些搞不懂Kalo脑子里在想些什么了，他露出尖利的爪抵在人脖颈处，露出獠牙，“你给我听好，别他妈在这种时候装善良，我看着恶心。是我自愿的。  
“现在，操我。”

04.

Careful不记得那晚上他和Kalo做了几次、换了几个姿势或是Kalo射在他内里几次。

——“小鬼，想什么呢？”

将脑袋枕在Kalo腿上的Careful刚伸手拿过Kalo手中的血袋想尝尝味道，脑子里回忆着第二次和他做的思路被Kalo这突然的一声噙着笑的唤惊了下，差点将Kalo剩余不多的血袋撒开。“没什么。”他就着Kalo用过的吸管抿了口，对口中尝到的味道感到有些失落，便又将它递回给Kalo。

“万圣节没什么表示吗？”Kalo下腹被小心头顶的发蹭得着实不大舒服——况且还是在月初，吸血鬼的进食期。

“Trick or treat？”Careful大抵是并没有注意到Kalo的不对劲，伸手环上Kalo的腰身，朝后仰头看向他，随口道。

Careful脑后与头顶的发随，他身上着的那件宽松款的长领白毛衣因他抬手的动作而上提撩起了些，露出了少年纤瘦白皙的腰身。毛衣的衣领顺着毛衣的上提近乎是包住了他小半张脸，徒留了纤瘦高挑的鼻梁和那对暗红的眼在外边。少年修长而关节分明的一双手松垮地搭在Kalo的腰后尾椎骨处。

眼前的光景同下身的燥热惹得Kalo一阵口干舌燥，尽管他口中还叼着血袋——但现在显然已经是起不到什么作用了。

“还是说你更喜欢——”小家伙大抵是感受到了脑后异样的感觉，嘴角上扬牵了个浅笑出来，有意地拖长了尾音，歪了歪脑袋，

“Kiss or Sex.”

而这句以调侃为主要目的的话语也迅速地得到了回应。

“Both.”

05.

Kalo话刚出口，还未来得及将人压在身下便被Careful抢先一步翻了身欺身压了上来。论速度仍旧还是Careful略胜一筹。

Careful伸手搂上Kalo的脖颈，Kalo也配合地微仰了下头同人唇齿相贴。Kalo单手撑着地，另一手则是搂着Careful的腰，免得人一个重心不稳给摔了。

Kalo今天倒是没急着做扩张，反倒是隔着那层不厚的布料伸手去触碰人尾椎骨，手再往下便是人的尾巴根，感受到怀中人的一阵轻颤以及被堵在口中的一句闷哼后便瞧见那对好看的暗红的眼瞪了他一下。少年的獠牙威胁似地轻刮了下Kalo的口腔内部。

Kalo顺从地松开手抬起双手作投降状，却是在Careful结束这个吻时猛地发力将他压在身下，还未等人从上一个亲吻中喘过气来便欺身覆上他的唇去加深了这个吻。Kalo伸手去撩起人的毛衣，右手的食指指肚顺着他小腹上恰到好处的肌肉线条一路向上浅划过他的肌肤。

腰间那块儿的皮肤平日里着着衣服那会儿晒不着吹不着的敏感得很，仅仅是指肚摩挲过便泛了些浅红。

“你他妈……！！！”Careful话未结束又被人欺身压上的第二个亲吻堵了回去。

Kalo的手并未有就此结束的意思，反倒顺着人脊背向下一路摸索到腰间微凹的那块——Careful较为敏感的一处。

Careful不大乐意被人触碰那处，饶是Kalo也不行，便是现了獠牙在人唇上落了口。

“嘶——真狠啊，小鬼。”Kalo吃痛，舔舐过方才人落嘴的那处，细细品味了下自己血液的味道一般。微蹙了下眉，大抵是对自己的血液感到并不满意，“自己的血可真是没你的来的味道好。”

“要来就来，废话真多。”Careful一偏脑袋，将颈侧的发撩开。咬破了人嘴唇的小家伙这会儿的不耐烦反倒理直气壮得很，倒是那被咬破唇的吸血鬼先生不恼不怒地噙着笑。

“毛衣，不许撕。”Careful握住人意图不轨的手，“我一会儿要出门。”

“啧。”Kalo屈膝撑起手臂，以方便身下人将那件碍事儿的毛衣脱去——不过说实在的，若是这衣服可以用撕的来解决，那么Kalo还是挺喜欢的——尤其是在Careful抬手臂时能露出小截腰这点，“一会儿你还有精力出门？小鬼。”

“那得看你。”Careful倒是不避讳，毛衣内丝毫未着任何衣物也不觉什么，仍旧是偏着脖子等人来。“那我可真得多努力了？”Kalo落了个亲吻在人露出的脖颈处，由Careful的脖颈舔舐至其大腿内侧。

“……Kalo？”Careful终是疑惑地出了声，若按正常情况来说，这次的前戏未免也太长了些。

“谁告诉你吸血鬼只吸食脖颈的血液的？”

独属于吸血鬼的尖牙刺破了人大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤。

——这瞧着可当真是太羞耻了。Careful动了动耳朵，别过头不去看。

“害羞了？”Kalo舔舐了下他咬出的小伤口。

“滚。”

“一会儿要去哪儿？”Kalo一面揉搓着他的尾根一面替他做着开拓。

“唔、工作啊……”

“请假吧。”

“会扣工资。”

“我翻倍付给你如何？”Kalo垂首去舔舐人的锁骨。

“成交。”


End file.
